3000 Miles
by headintheclouds99
Summary: Paige's post-secondary career at Stanford is only a week away. Following their fight at Emily's birthday party, they decide to take each day as it comes and enjoy the time they have with one another. Emily offers to help Paige make the move to California. The two begin to plan for their future while still finding time for a spontaneous game of truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1

After a botched surprise birthday party, a few boxes of kleenex and more tears than either Emily or Paige knew were humanly possible to cry, the two have come to an agreement: to just take things as they come and spend as much time enjoying each other's company as they can.

They enjoy a loved up summer together taking day trips to the water park, camping with their friends, having movie marathons, listening to their favourite songs on repeat in the car, going to outdoor concerts and finally, taking their first cross-country roadtrip to California to move Paige into her new apartment.

Along the way, they stop at nearly every coffee shop and diner they see - to stretch their legs and do some taste-testing.

"Em, really, we're stopping again?" Paige asks from the passenger's seat. "You just went to the bathroom like half an hour ago."

Emily laughs and reaches over to place a reassuring hand on Paige's lap. "Not a bathroom break. I'm a little hungry and besides, I have to find the best coffee in each state. After all, I'm going to be making this drive a few times over the next 4 years."

Paige grins and lifts Emily's hand to kiss her softly on her knuckles. "I love you so much."

After a quick pit-stop, the two are back on the road again and headed for sunny California.

While Emily drives, Paige traces outlines of tiny hearts with her fingertips onto the back of Emily's hand and arm. "You sure you can't just stay until the end of the week? What if I need someone to help me find the library, or make me smile while I get my picture taken for my student ID?" Paige says, jokingly but half serious.

Emily glances over quickly at Paige and sees the subtle glimmer of teardrops forming in the corners of each of her eyes. She squeezes Paige's hand in her own and lifts it to kiss her hand and across her wrist.

"Babe, you know I'd love to but I've already given up 6 of my shifts at The Brew to come down. And I'll be giving up more when I come here for Christmas."

Paige swallows the growing lump in her throat. "You're seriously coming here to spend Christmas with me? What about your family? Em, you can't."

"I can. And I will. You're my family now, Paige." Emily releases Paige's hand for a moment to turn on her signal light, exiting at right as they enter the city of Stanford. "My parents are going to be out of town anyway and Rosewood is so depressing that time of year."

Paige nods, agreeing, and signals Emily to turn onto the next street. "It should be just up he- whoa..." Paige says, stunned by the immense size of the university's campus. She can't even begin to count how many academic buildings there are let alone dorm halls. Her eyes are immediately drawn to a large building in the centre of campus, the recreation wing. She had seen photos on Stanford's website but seeing it upclose and in person sent chills up and down her spine.

Emily parks her car on the street outside of the student housing complex Paige would be moving into. She had opted for her own one-bedroom unit in a shared complex instead of sharing dorm commons with a fellow student. She would have plenty of time for socializing and making friends during school hours but her time alone with Emily when she visited was important to her.

The two begin carrying boxes of Paige's things up and down the stairs to the second floor and into Paige's furnished unit. It doesn't take long before the car is empty and the apartment looks like a mess of cardboard and muddy footprints. Emily locks her SUV and joins Paige on the couch after grabbing two cool bottles of beer from the fridge.

"Want one?" she asks Paige. Paige nods as Emily twists off both caps with one hand. Paige looks at her impressed.

Emily leans back on the couch with Paige's arm around her shoulders. Paige leans over and presses her lips against Emily's cheek. They linger there as she takes a moment to fully appreciate this moment.

"Thanks for all of your help, babe," she says, lifting Emily's chin with her fingertips. "I couldn't have done this without you." She kisses Emily softly at first but after spending countless hours in the car together, both girls have pent up their desire for one another. Emily leans over to climb onto Paige's lap but fumbles with her beer bottle. Paige gasps and begins to laugh, the temperature of the liquid feeling colder in her lap than it did as she drank it.

"Oh my god, Paige. I'm so so sorry. I can't believe I'm so clumsy."

Paige shakes her head, smiling, and carefully brushes the excess liquid from her pants onto the hardwood floor. Immediately, she unbuttons her jeans and slides them off, tossing them into a pile of clothes on the floor. Emily grins and her eyes fixate on the perfect shape of Paige's behind in a pair of bright green boyshorts. She hadn't spilled the beer on purpose but she loved it when Paige just let loose and allowed herself to be just that - herself - in Emily's presence.

Paige grabbed a towel from one of the boxes and drapes it onto the couch before sitting back down. She raises an eyebrow mischievously, looking directly at Emily. "I've got an idea," she says.

"Oh?" Emily asks, her lips turning into an adorable, curious smirk.

"Ever played a game called Truth or Dare?" Paige asked.

Emily laughed and shoved Paige playfully. "Of course, you idiot. That game is so high school."

Paige reached forward and tugged on the bottom of Emily's shirt, lifting it slightly to reveal a small amount of her midriff. "Well, high school is over now. We're going to play University style. If you chicken out on a dare, I get to choose a piece of your clothing to take from you and vice versa. If I chicken out, the same rules apply. The last person still wearing a piece of clothing gets to choose the other's dare - one which they cannot refuse!"

Emily gasps but smiles at the same time.

"You in?" Paige asks, her voice deep and raspy.

Emily nods, leans forward and plants a passionate kiss on Paige. "I pick truth." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello loyal and much appreciated readers! So glad you are enjoying this fic. I, too, was saddened by the Paily letdown on Into The Deep on Tuesday so this is my response. Something fluffy but with a bit of playfulness. I'll update as often as possible with shorter chapters meant to keep you on your toes. I truly value all of your reviews and feedback. YOU ROCK!**

* * *

"Hmm..." Paige says, pondering as she strokes her chin comically. "If you had to, which of your friends would you sleep with? Hanna, Aria or Spencer?"

Emily gasps and laughs simultaneously. "What? None of them. They're my best friends."

Paige reaches toward Emily and tugs on her shirt. "I'd say that's a refusal, Miss Fields. Take it off."

Without hesitation, Emily lifts off her t-shirt and leans back into the couch again, her caramel skin smooth and soft. Paige traces a fingertip along Emily's stomach and stops at her belly button. "I pick dare," she says. "Because I'm a bad-ass like that," she adds in a comical voice.

Emily laughs and begins to ponder. "I dare you to..."

Paige taps on her bare wrist as if to be counting down the times despite her lack of a watch.

"Striptease for me."

Paige begins to blush as she shakes her head. "No, no no. That's not how this game works. You can't just dare me to take off all my clothes. Then the game would be over."

Emily wags her finger at Paige. "I'd say that's a refusal, McCullers. Shirt off now. Might as well dance a bit while you're at it," she says with a wink.

Paige kneels on the couch, her body positioned in Emily's direction. Her body waves rhythmically as she slowly undoes each of the buttons on her shirt, slides it off and rests it behind Emily's neck with a hand holding onto each sleeve. She wiggles her hips while tugging gently and pulling Emily closer to her.

"How was that?"

Emily smiles and kisses the top of Paige's stomach and then playfully shoves the girl back into her seated position. Paige holds onto her arms and pulls Emily with her and onto her lap.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ooh, I like your style, Ems." Paige kisses Emily softly, her mouth turning up into a smile. "I dare you to find your favourite spot on my body and kiss it."

Emily lifts herself off of Paige's lap and instructs her to lay down. She starts at Paige's feet, leaving a trail of her warm breath all the way up the girl's leg, past her knee cap and stopping just between her thighs. Grinning, she looks up at Paige. "A close second..." Paige blushes and moans softly, enthralled by the sight of Emily's lips so close to her skin.

Emily continues further, stopping once again just below the bottom of Paige's bra. Carefully, she reaches around behind her and begins to unclasp it. Paige does not contest. Once removed, she tosses it onto the floor and places her open mouth gently between both of Paige's breasts, her warm lips traveling back and forth between each. Imprints of her bronze lipgloss are left behind as she marks her territory. She continues for a few moments longer, her eyes locked on Paige and her hands resting beneath the girl's arched back.

Finally she stops causing Paige to open wide her eyes. Breathing heavily now, Paige forces herself to sit up. An immediate gush of warmth between her legs, her desire for Emily, sends her nearly over the edge. "You sure are a rule breaker, Fields," Paige says, raising an eyebrow flirtatiously. "An illegal removal of a piece of my clothing, and you chose two parts instead of one. Come on, pants off."

Emily unbuttons her jeans and quickly slides them off, kicking them to the side. She nods, accepting her punishment. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Paige says confidently, crossing her legs on the couch and facing Emily. Emily does the same as they share a flirtatious smile.

"Which of my friends would YOU sleep with?" Emily asks.

"Hanna." Paige smiles, knowing she should have seen this coming. "But only if I had to."

Emily nods, looking at Paige slightly surprised. "Didn't think she was your type."

Paige smiles. "She's not. You are. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What are you thinking about right now?"

Emily looks at Paige with a burning passion in her eyes. She bites down on her bottom lip seductively as she crawls across the couch on all fours towards Paige.

"How badly I want you right now."

Paige grins, her loins screaming the same. She places both hands on the sides of Emily's face and pulls the girl on top of her, their lips colliding. Paige reaches behind Emily and bursts the clasp on her bra sending pieces of material flying as she tosses it onto the floor.

From the side of her mouth, Emily manages to utter, "truth or dare. Oh my god, please pick dare."

Paige nods repeatedly, her heart beating so fast she fears it might jump from her chest.

Emily pins Paige to the couch, breaking their kiss abruptly. Her expression softens despite her combative state. "Make love to me."

Paige smiles, thoroughly enjoying this ravenous and confident side of Emily. "Don't have to tell me twice."


	3. Chapter 3

**READERS: Need your feedback and thoughts. I had originally planned for this to just be a few chapters long but if you would like me to continue, I will. Suggestions for what direction I should take it in or theme are welcome and appreciated! Happy weekend and happy reading!**

* * *

Emily places her palms flat on Paige's, holding the girl in place as she kisses her neck, behind her ear, the edge of her collarbone and makes her way to Paige's heaving chest. Paige's fiery glance catches Emily's eye and they share a momentary trance, breathing in unison and each craving the other.

While Paige enjoys Emily's wild side, her own powerful instincts kick in as Emily's shakes her head and her hair dances across her shoulders. She moves her hands from beneath Emily's, reaches her arms around the girl's waist and twists, standing up and lifting Emily at the same time. The girl wraps her strong legs around Paige's waist, grinning while they kiss. "Mmm, reason number one to date lady swimmers," Emily says, admiring Paige's upperbody strength.

Paige carries Emily into her empty bedroom. She hasn't even made the bed or moved any of her things in the room but the decor of the room is the last thing on her mind. Gently, careful not to hurt Emily's shoulder, Paige recliness the girl onto her back before climbing on top of her.

Diligently, she explores every inch of Emily's torso with her eyes, her lips and her fingertips. She stops herself just above Emily's hips and looks up at the girl. They smile at one another and Paige sighs a deep breath.

"How did I get so lucky?" she whispers, mostly to herself. Emily smiles, blinking as her long eyelashes flutter irresistibly.

Paige grips the edge of Emily's dark, lacy underwear between her top and bottom teeth and begins tugging them down her body. With precision, she drags them all the way to the girl's knees before letting them fall past her feet and onto the floor. She glances up at Emily, the girls eyes closed as she hangs her head back and rests on her elbows.

Paige presses soft kisses along Emily's long, beautiful legs as she slowly climbs, her eyes focused on the prize between the girl's thighs. As she reaches her destination, Paige lets out a warm breath causing Emily's legs to quiver. Paige lifts both of them onto her shoulders and closes her lips in a kiss around Emily's clit inspiring a gasping moan.

Even in the bedroom, Paige's competitive nature comes into play as she puts her 110% into bringing Emily pleasure. Her head is in the game (quite literally), as she glides the tip of her tongue around Emily's most sensitive nerve endings. She gauges each move and repeats the ones that cause Emily's fingertips to dig deep into the skin of Paige's forearms. As Emily's body begins to tense up, her heels push firmly against Paige's shoulder blades. In response, Paige curls two fingers inside, beckoning Emily to her edge.

As her whole body shakes, Emily manages to lean upward and pull Paige on top of her, their lips colliding with full force. Both girls hold tightly onto one another as they catch their breath and fall onto their backs side by side.

After a few moments of rest, Emily rolls onto her side and places a hand on Paige's stomach. "I'm going to miss you, you know that?"

Paige smiles, nods and kisses Emily softly on the forehead. "I'm going to miss you too, babe."

"You know, 3000 miles isn't really that far. I'll be back soon, before you know it," Emily says, more as an effort to convince herself than Paige.

Paige smiles, turning onto her side to face Emily, her arm draped around the girl's waist as she pulls her closer. She kisses her once on the tip of her nose, once on each side of her mouth and gently on her lips.

"Soon will never been soon enough."


	4. Chapter 4

Paige stays awake most of the night watching Emily as she sleeps, stroking the girl's hair and brushing her fingertips against the soft skin of her face. It was cliche but she didn't want to miss a moment of time they had together even if it meant not catching a wink of sleep.

She thought about their fight on the dock at her aunt's lakehouse when Emily told her they needed to 'face facts'. It was true - they wouldn't be together this year, not in the same city or even state. But after all they had been through since day one gave Paige faith that they could get through just about anything.

Emily stirs in her sleep, wrapping her arm around Paige's waist and pulling herself closer. She rests her head on Paige's chest, her face tilted slightly. Paige presssd her lips gently against Emily's forehead and lets them linger there, wishing for this moment to never end. The way she felt for Emily sometimes overwhelmed her; a crushing feeling in her chest as though she couldn't possibly love her anymore but when she looked at her sleeping peacefully, her heart grew a little more to make room.

Finally unable to keep her eyes open any longer, Paige drifts off to sleep, her forehead resting against Emily's.

Before Paige even opens her eyes, her hands reach out and search for Emily. She opens her eyes to find herself alone in bed. A sinking sadness overcomes her until she sees a flash of long brown hair pass by her bedroom door. "Em?" she says quietly, her voice raspy from slumber.

Emily peeks around the corner with a bright smile on her face, her body wrapped in a pink bathrobe. "Morning sunshine. How'd you sleep?" she says in a whisper.

Paige smiles, her eyelids heavy and fluttering as she forces herself awake. She pats the spot beside her on the bed, beckoning Emily back to her side. "Mmm, great. I always sleep best with you beside me."

Emily sits down on the edge of Paige's bed and brushes a few strands of hair from her cheek. "I made coffee. Maybe we can make breakfast together before I head out?"

Paige smiles but pouts immediately after. "Are you sure you can't just stay one more night?"

Emily sighs, wishing she could. "I have to be back in time for my physio appointment on Wednesday. I can't cancel again. If I keep putting this off, surgery will be my only option."

Paige pushes the covers aside and stretches as she stands up out of bed. Emily grins, her fingertips exploring the girl's bare back and behind. "I'm really going to miss you."

Paige unties Emily's robe and wraps her arms around the girl's waist, partially covering her own body with the soft material. "Good thing we have a great long-distance plan. And FaceTime." She kisses Emily's neck softly before retreating to put on her own bathrobe.

In the kitchen, Emily has started to make breakfast and sets a steaming cup of coffee in front of Paige at the small dining table, perfectly sized for two. She smiles, leans down and plants a quick peck on Paige's lips. "Love you," she says, scrunching her face up in the cutest way.

Impulsively, Paige grabs her by the hand and holds her in place. "Marry me."

Emily tilts her head, her expression confused before turning into nervous laughter. "Paige, come on, that's not funny."

Paige looks at the girl, her eyes shining as she fights away tears; fearful but brave tears. "I'm not even joking. I don't think I've ever been so serious about something in my life. Babe, I want to marry you, and be with you. Puffy drapes, cheesy love songs, feeding each other cake and all. Please say yes."

Emily seats herself on Paige's lap and takes the girl's face in her hands. "Yes, a thousand times."

Paige smiles and kisses Emily passionately, the moment so picturesque it should be in a magazine. "3000 miles is pretty far, but they've got planes and trains and cars. I'd walk to you if I had no other way," Paige sings quietly to Emily.

Days ago, both girls feared their story had come to an end. Their nightmare-ish life in Rosewood was over, and now it was time for a brand new fairytale.


	5. Chapter 5

Paige watches Emily as she gathers her final pieces of dirty clothing from Paige's bedroom floor. She stops Emily just before she can drop them into her leather overnight bag.

"Leave those here. I'll wash them. You'll always have something to wear here, then."

Emily forces a half-smile, looking at Paige with moisture threatening to overflow from her eyes. She drops her clothes back on the floor and collapses into Paige's arms.

"Babe, you're supposed to be happy. Is it because I don't have a ring for you?" Paige says, half joking and trying to offer some comic relief in a moment that is killing her deep inside as well.

Emily lifts her head from Paige's shoulder and wipes away a slew of dripping tears from her cheek. She senses Paige's fear and attempt at lightening the mood but her own terror has already begun to set in. "What if this is all too much? I've seen you pretty much every day for the past three years. And if I didn't see you one day, I knew I would see you the next. That if I needed to, I could ride my bike across town to your house, or see you at swim practice. Paige, I'm scared."

Paige massages Emily's back with one hand, the other used to tip Emily's face toward her. She kisses the girl gently on the cheek collecting a fallen tear in her lips. "I'm scared too, Em. I'm scared that someone else is going to see how amazing you are and sweep you off your feet. I'm scared that while I'm way over here and you're still in Rosewood, A is going to still find some way to push us even further apart. But look at how far we've come. I think that should count for a lot."

Emily takes one of Paige's hands in her own. She admired the girl's optimism and ability to see the best in any situation; it was one of the things that had made her fall so in love with her. She would never forget the time that Paige had put it all into perspective for her, pointing out that their entire relationship had been unpredictable so there was no need to fear the unknown. Loving Paige had been unknown territory since day one but at that moment Emily realized that she needed Paige just as much as the girl needed her.

"We can make this work. It's not going to be easy; no one said it would. I'm going to miss you, like crazy. And that's why whenever we do get to see each other, it's going to be so amazing. Every day, we'll have so much to talk about. Even when we're not together, we can share our experiences. I'll take lots of pictures, and you can get your mom to videotape your swim meets for me. I'll send you songs that make me think of you and you can buy me ridiculous gag gifts at truck-stops along the way."

Emily nods, smiling. The thought of being so far away from Paige still made her unhappy but she didn't mind the thought of their happy reunions.

"I can't believe how much I love you, Paige," Emily says, squeezing the girl's hands tightly in her own. She wraps her arms around Paige's shoulders in a long embrace.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world to love you and have your love."

Amidst a few more tear-filled hugs and Emily returning to kiss Paige 'just once more', Emily finally pulls way from the university's campus with her hair blowing in the wind. She glances at Paige one last time in her rearview mirror as she turned the corner. The girl stands, arms crossed, with tears streaming down her face. Emily resists the strong urge to turn around and go back, knowing if she did, this time she wouldn't be able to convince herself to leave.

Paige sits on the front step of her apartment building for quite some time, her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting between both. She has finally stopped crying after watching the love of her life drive away. The sadness she feels inside is nearly as painful as if someone she loved had just passed on. Without Emily beside her the biggest piece of her heart is missing.

She heads back inside and into her apartment building, stunned to discover that more than an hour has passed since Emily's departure. A flashing light on her phone indicates a missed message so she powers on the screen.

"1 NEW MESSAGE"

Emily:  
Had to pull over. Couldn't see through the tears. Across the miles, my heart is yours. No one could sweep me off my feet because you already have me on cloud 9. 


	6. Chapter 6

After a long drive back to Rosewood, Emily arrives at her parents' house and drags herself inside. She kicks off her boots and climbs the stairs, dialling Paige's phone number as she goes.

"Hey - you've reached Batman. Juuuust kidding. Hi, I'm Paige. I can't take your call but if you tell me who you are, I just might call you back."

Emily chuckles at Paige's voicemail. It makes her realize that she's never heard the automated message before. Every time she has ever called, Paige has answered - or shown up unexpectedly on her front doorstep because she just couldn't wait until morning to see Emily.

"You are such a nerd. I'm just getting in the door. You're probably out exploring or swimming so just call me when you get a chance. I'm going to bed but I'd really love to hear your voice - not on your voicemail, Batman. Love you," Emily says before hanging up her phone. She slides beneath the blankets on her bed and snuggled up to the soft teddy bear Paige had won her at the previous summer's carnival. She smiled to herself as she drifts off to sleep, hoping her dreams will be of Paige.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the country, Paige emerges from the warm waters of the Stanford University pool. Despite her hopes of complete privacy, Paige is joined by a small group of girls who whisper and stare when she walks past them to grab a fresh towel. "Geez, I thought University came after highschool," Paige whispers under her breath.

Paige jumps in the shower and begins shampoo-ing her hair when she hears the lockerroom door swing open. She hears no other commotion and decides to ignore it. While drying off, Paige walks out into the main area to find three girls chatting on the bench by the row where her locker is.

"Hi, I'm Paige McCullers," Paige says politely, holding her towel together with one hand and offering the other to shake.

The girls introduce themselves as Lisa, Andrea and Rachel, all second-year students who live on campus.

"We thought you did great out there. We were wondering if you might want to compete with us in Nationals in a few months," says Andrea.

Paige smiles, holding onto her stack of clean clothes. She pushes her hair back to prevent it from dripping on her dry attire. "I'd love to. Thanks for the invite."

As Paige turns to walk towards a changing stall, one of the girls extends her foot, causing Paige to stumble. Her stumble preceeds a slip, a fall and a hard crash onto the ceramic-tiled floor. Her head collides with the tiles in the process, immediately knocking her unconcious and with a sizeable gash above her left eyebrow. The girls call an ambulance, but fearful and guilty, they sneak out before the paramedics arrive.

"Miss, miss. Can you hear me?"

Paige nods.

"Can you tell me your name?" says a tall, dark-haired male paramedic.

"P-..Paige. McCullers."

"Miss McCullers, we're going to transport you to the hospital to ensure there hasn't been any spinal damage or a severe concussion. Is there anyone we should be calling?"

Paige nods. She would call her parents when she got home from the hospital but there was someone she desperately needed to notify. "Emily, she's my girlfriend."

"Okay, miss, we'll do our best to get in touch. Just relax. You're going to be just fine." 


	7. Chapter 7

After a night spent at the hospital for observation, Paige is discharged from the hospital with minor injuries and a prescription for any pain that might creep up. She thanks the doctor, collects her things and calls a cab to take her back to the Stanford campus.

She attempts to power on her cell phone but gets a warning message that there is not enough battery life to complete her action. Sighing, she rests her head on the leather seat of the car and closes her eyes. She had hoped moving away from Rosewood would help her to escape the bullies and mean girls.

The cab stops outside of her apartment building. Paige reaches inside her pocket to pay the driver but realizes she has no cash on her, cards, or really anything aside from her keys and phone. Turning her pockets inside out, she shrugs. "I can run upstairs and grab some money from my apartment. It'll just take a minute."

The man smiles politely at Paige in the rearview mirror and shakes his head. "No worries. Usually don't charge fares from the hospital anyway. Take care of yourself."

Paige waves and smiles as the car pulls away. She turns to walk toward her building when she spots a group of girls walking toward her. Immediately, she panics and wonders whether she should turn and walk the other way, toward the main campus or anywhere more secure. Still tired from her long night in the hospital, her vision isn't at its best but everything becomes clear when she recognizes Emily's voice calling her name softly.

The girl runs toward her, and wraps her arms around Paige's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be home by now."

Paige notices Spencer, Hanna and Aria in the distance, leaning against Spencer's SUV. She raises a hand, smiles and waves to them.

"I was. But then the hospital called and told me what happened. I should have stayed; I'm sorry. I can't believe this happened to you." Emily reaches out and gently rubs the bandaged cut on Paige's forehead, her other hand gently pressed against Paige's hip.

Paige smiles, looking at Emily, astounded. "You must have driven all night. Babe, I'm fine. You didn't have to come all this way. You must be exhausted."

"We took turns," Spencer says. "Besides, what could be more fun than a cross-country roadtrip in the middle of the night?"

"We're glad you're okay, Paige," Aria says, reaching out a hand and rubbing Paige's arm. Hanna nods in agreement, standing behind the group, wearing a pair of pajama shorts, a long t-shirt and a Rosewood High hooded sweatshirt.

"Come on up. You must be hungry. I don't have much to eat or drink but I'm sure I can whip something up," Paige says to the girls.

Spencer smiles and shakes her head. "We should get going actually. Em, do you wanna get your stuff out of the car? Trunk's unlocked.

Emily nods, squeezing Paige's hand before walking to the vehicle and opening the back-hatch.

Paige looks at the girls, confused, and then back to Emily. "Her stuff? She's staying? How will she get back without a car?"

Hanna crosses her arms across her chest and stifles a yawn. The girls all look anywhere but at Paige. As Emily approaches, the awkward silence intensifies. "What's wrong?"

Aria shrugs, hugs Emily. Hanna and Spencer do the same, leaving Emily and Paige with three large suitcases.

"You're staying?" Paige says, looking at Emily in disbelief.

Emily nods, looking confused. "I thought you'd be excited. All I thought about on my drive back to Rosewood was how much I missed you, how much I wanted to be with you. And this happened just proved to me how much we need each other right now."

Paige nodded, listening intently. "But Em, what about your family? Your job? Physio?"

"Remember that room on your computer, with our beds pushed together? I want that. I can get a job here and a doctor. My mom is going to drive down in a few weeks to leave me the car and my dad is paying for her flight back. The only thing keeping us apart was me, Paige, and my doubts. But I'm done doubting now. This. You are what I want."

Paige feels as though her heart is literally melting in her chest, warmth trickling down into her stomach and sending butterflies flying. She wraps her arms tightly around Emily's waist and kisses her passionately.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that right now," Paige said. "Come on, Em, let's go home." 


	8. Chapter 8

"I still can't believe you're here," Paige says, holding Emily's hands in her own.

Emily nods, smiling and blushing. "I'm just sorry I wasn't here to keep you safe, and stop it from happening in the first place. I thought we were over all this fear stuff..." Emily's expression quickly changes from bliss to pissed.

Looking at her girlfriend seriously, Paige extends a hand to caress her arm. "Babe, it's fine. They're just bullies, those girls. And I was caught off guard, distracted. I'm not going to let them walk all over me. I'm Paige McCullers, bad ass." Paige smirks as Emily grins at her.

"You must be so tired. Let's go to bed," Emily says, standing and taking Paige's hand in her own. She begins to walk toward the bedroom when Paige stops her.

"Better idea. I really need to take a shower and I'd really, really enjoy your company." Paige smiles slyly.

Emily raises a curious eyebrow. "After spending a night in the hospital, with a huge gash on your forehead, and you want me to take a shower with you?"

Paige tugs on Emily's arm and pulls her close, their lips nearly touching. She releases a warm breath into Emily's mouth, the side of her own mouth turning up mischievously. "What can I say? Being in the face of danger turns me on. Bring it." Paige punctuates her sentence with a hard kiss on Emily's mouth, her hand quickly finding its way to the girl's low back, forcing their bodies flush together.

Paige grabs a generous handful of Emily's hair in her hands and tugs gently. The girl gasps, grinning and breathless. Her glance alternates between the fire behind Paige's eyes, glassy with arousal, and her swollen lips as she bites down gently, seductively.

"I'm so.. glad..." Emily says, her words failing her as she watches Paige slowly undress before her. First, her arms crossed and tucked beneath her shirt as she lifts it above her head and drops it to the ground. Slowly untying the string that holds her jogging pants tight to her hips, pushing them past her behind and letting them drop effortlessly to the floor. Reaching behind her, unclasping her bra before letting her arms rest at her side, the black garment cascading down her body like water. Moving her hips side to side, in a half-circle motion as she pushes her thumbs inside the material of her panties and guides them along her skin. "...I came... tonight."

Paige steps forward, her tongue practically dancing across her lips, wetting them in anticipation of Emily's own against her. Her fingertips slide inside the shoulder area of Emily's jacket and push it back, away from her body. Slowly, beginning at the top and working her way to the bottom, she unbuttons Emily's blouse and nearly rips it from her arms, finding the process suddenly very tedious. Unable to resist any longer, Paige propels forward and wraps an arm around Emily's waist, her lips rapacious for the girl's. She kisses Emily hard, her mouth open wide and inviting. She wraps her tongue around Emily's and summons it into her own mouth, wanting more to quench her insatiable hunger for Emily.

With her free hand, Paige unclasps Emily's bra and allows it to fall between them, quickly moving to her waist and unbuttoning her jeans. Emily tugs them away and kicks them beneath the kitchen table. Paige reaches her hand down to assist removing the girl's final undergarment but finds only the bare skin of her behind. She smiles in mid-liplock, whispering from the side of her mouth. "Commando, huh?"

Emily pauses the kiss, pulling her face from Paige's, their eyes locked and bodies tangled together. "Paige... shower. Now." 


	9. Chapter 9

The two giggle and trip over their own feet all the way to the washroom and don't even make it into the shower before beginning to indulge in their deepest pleasure; each other.

Paige lifts Emily up onto the bare, linoleum counter. She presses herself between the girl's legs, her arms wrapped around Emily's waist. Her hands drift up and into Emily's long locks, groaning as she is hit with the sweet smell of fruity shampoo. She savours she smell, the taste of Emily's plush lips, the near numbness of her fingertips as they dance against her skin, the blazing inferno in the pit of her stomach as it travels between her thighs.

Pausing their liplock for just a moment, Paige reaches inside the shower stall to start the water. The room immediately fills with steam as she kicks the door closed and returns her attention to Emily.

Emily hops down from the counter and pins Paige against a cool, marbled wall, her fingertips tracing small circles across the girl's stomach inching closer, closer, oh so close to Paige's belly button and further below. Teasingly, she brushes her index finger ever so softly along the girl's opening, applying minimal pressure as she explores lower and back up. Paige gasps, holding tight to Emily's arms as her knees become weak.

After what seems like forever to Paige, the tip of Emily's finger presses softly against her clit, circling and pulsating. Paige moans, pleasure jolting deep inside of her. Without breaking contact, she and Emily step into the shower stall, a gentle spray of hot water greeting them. Emily turns her back toward the water, leaning her head back as droplets of water cascade down her neck, between her breasts and onto her stomach. Paige catches a few droplets as they trickle down her neck, pressing her soft and wet lips against Emily's skin. She nibbles gently against her collarbone and pulls herself closer, joining Emily beneath the water.

Unexpectedly, Emily plunges two fingers deep inside of Paige. Practically the theme of their relationship, the unpredictable nature of this action is not a bad thing and in fact inspires pure bliss and elation. Paige groans, her fingertips digging into the skin of Emily's shoulders as she closes her eyes tightly. She keeps them closed, not wanting her vision to be flooded by droplets of water but in her mind pictures Emily as she touches her. She pictures the girl's soft breasts bouncing, her chest lifting and falling with each heavy breath. She pictures the look of passion and desire in her deep brown eyes, the way she bites her lip gently when aroused. She hears Emily moan, deep from the pit of her stomach. Imagining the girl pleasuring herself as she touches Paige sends her over the edge.

As she reaches her climax, Paige shakes and collapses into Emily's arms on the shower floor. Emily carefully brushes strands of dripping hair away from Paige's face as she leans in to kiss her, both girls breathless, their hearts racing.

"That was..." Paige says, her trembling jaw making it impossible for her to finish the sentence.

"Yeah..." Emily adds, her soft naked body resting on Paige's.

After a while, the shower water runs cold and Emily shivers. Paige stands up and extends a hand to the beautiful girl, helping her up and out of the shower stall. She grabs a soft towel from the shelf and wraps it around Emily's shoulders and hugs her from behind.

Emily looks over her shoulder at Paige and smiles softly. "How's your head?"

Paige smiles back and nods. "Just fine. I feel like a million bucks right now."

Emily blushes and turns to face Paige, pulling her into the oversized towel with her. Paige wraps her arms around Emily's naked waist and rests her chin on the girl's shoulder.

"I can't believe I ever thought I'd be able to stay in Rosewood without you," Emily says, placing a gentle kiss on Paige's cheek. Feeling her warm arms around her, a feeling of comfort and safety after so much fear is almost unbelievable to her.

"I could tell."

Emily leans back and looks at Paige, raising an eyebrow and smiling playfully. "What do you mean by that?"

Paige lowers her head bashfully and smiles. "The way you said goodbye when you left. It was quick and a bit superficial."

"Oh..." Emily says, frowning. She did not mean for her last farewell to come across so hurtfully.

Paige lifts a hand to Emily's cheek and brushes it gently with her fingertips. "I figured either you were never coming back... or you were coming back for good."

Emily isn't sure whether she wants to smile or cry but opts to smile, her joy poorly hidden in her expression.

"You know the saying, if you love something let it go. If it comes back it's yours?"

Emily nods.

"I knew you'd come back. Maybe it sounds crazy but I just knew."

Emily leans forward and kisses Paige, her lips upturned into a smile as she does so.

"My friends think I'm crazy," Emily says as Paige tucks her tightly into her towel, wrapping herself a fresh one. Paige shrugs, followed by a nod.

"You are a bit crazy. Driving through the night with your bags packed. They're even crazier for coming with you, though."

Emily nods, a lump in her throat forming as she thinks about how far away she'll be from all of them. Spencer had been accepted into an ivy league school, Aria was staying in Rosewood to attend Hollis College and Hanna had decided to join Caleb in Ravenswood. She knew this was all a part of growing up but not knowing when the next time they would all be together saddened her.

"Those girls really love you, Em. You've been inseperable for years. I doubt that's going to change now."

Emily nodded, hanging up her towel and dressing in her pajamas. Paige did the same, watching Emily carefully in disbelief. Inconspicuously, she pinched herself just to make sure this was not just a dream.

"I really love you, Paige. That's not going to change either."

The two climbed into Paige's double bed together, Emily facing the far wall and Paige's arms wrapped around her from behind. "I love you too, Em. Always." 


End file.
